Kyroh Scabior
Kyroh Scabior was born on 14th of November 2071 to Everett Scabior and Gloria Kerr. He lives in the Lake District with his his dad, his adopted mom Althea Scabior, and younger sister. After graduating Hogwarts in Ravenclaws' Class of 2090 he enrolled as a Wizarding University student at the Edinburgh campus. He is currently majoring in Magizoology (with a specialization in Dragonology) and minoring in Potions. Academics House: Ravenclaw Best/ Favourite Subjects: Potions, History of Magic Worst/Least Favourite Subjects: Astronomy (it's not that he doesn't like it or that he does bad in it, it's that he doesn't understand it as well as he would like to) Boggart: Cockroaches Patronus: TBD Personality He likes hugs and dragons and wishes he was Spiderman. The end. Okay not really. Kyroh is energetic and loves to be active. Openly friendly, despite growing up as an only child, he tries to do his best and share what he has with other people. When Kyroh isn't running around he is asking questions, actively showing that what, how, when, where and why happen to be his favourite words. He doesn't need to know about everything. He just wants to. Kyroh generally tends to wear his emotions on his sleeve. When he is happy everyone knows, but the same goes out to when he is upset or frustrated. Although fully aware that he is very much a wizard, when angry Kyroh doesn't necessary attempt to keep his emotions in check, allowing his magic to cause more harm than it should, and he is 100% okay with that. Although being from a family of tough as nails Scabior's, Kyroh is known to cry in moments of too much distress, he simply can not help it, and knowing this makes him cry even more. At times when he is really overwhelmed he is often seen tugging at his hair. Early History Kyroh was born on November 14th, 2071, in Heraklion Greece, into the failing marriage of Everett Scabior and Gloria Kerr. There are some children that could explain to you exactly how their parents act with one another, exactly how the break up happened and exactly how they felt about it. Kyroh is not one of those children. When he was only a few months old his parents divorced. Although neither one of them were really fit to raise a child on their own his father took the responsibility, and moved them from Greece close to his home town in Scotland. From a young age, the only environment Kyroh really knew was with him and his father. Fragments of memories remain in his head of his father carrying him to work within the Ministry as he sat and played with his toys. Often times when Kyroh was younger, his mother would come and take him away for a visit him, though those visits were always kept short, and often erratic. Through much of his visits with her Gloria managed to drill one thing into his head, she was Gloria, not mom, but Gloria. Unfortunately Kyroh's inability to say her whole name, resulted in her now being known as “Glo” When Kyroh was only four the dynamic that he knew changed completely. His father started working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the History of Magic professor. Away for days on end, Everett often sent Kyroh off to different places ranging from the boy's his aunts house, to his grandparents, to his godfather. Although the change was weird and abrupt for Kyroh he quickly grew used to the family members and learned to expect the weekend visits from his father. When he turned seven Kyroh began to attend a small Muggle primary school, upon the suggestion of Althea Schirmer, his friend and his father's then girlfriend. It is also at this age when Kyroh's godfather Cairan Black became his tutor, teaching him French language (after a nagging session from his Mother Gloria). Up until this point, doubt slowly began to rise after the realization of the lack of Kyroh's magical talents. Rumours that he might be squib began swarm around his family until an unfortunate outburst of anger in Twilfit and Tattings Upscale Robes resulted in a robe being set on fire. If that wasn't enough excitement at 8 years old Kyroh became the youngest person to ever sort of teach at Hogwarts. A year later after finally leaving Hogwarts, his family to Waterhead, where Kyroh continued in Muggle school at Ambleside Primary School. Just like so many other kids before, Kyroh received his Hogwarts letter on his eleventh birthday. Hogwarts First Year (2083-2084) Really rough Highlights: Diagon Alley; '''Meeting Hayley Diggory & Sophie Newell in the streets of DA - Saving Professor Fueller from evil makeup expert Tori Bunz - Meeting Dot Wojack because she didn't understand how to buy ice cream- Saving the life of a small boy that will later be introduced as Dmitriy Toussaint - '''Hogwarts Express; '''Meeting Nigel Barrington & Ascanius Stark in train - meeting shoe loser Ezra Earnest - '''Hogwarts; Meeting Maddison Cooper & Candice Messer and almost falling out of full boat- Getting sorted into Hogwarts - Meeting Adrienne Colbert and being told of Claw values - being Dorm buddies with Dima - Making pyjamas & donuts fly - learning first real spell - Getting yelled at in Potions class for dragon stuff and meets Tobias Tempus (protector) Marcus Branxton (helper) who make sure Culloden leaves him alone - Meeting Coral-Bay and Halcyon Aldrich - birthday cake baking for Maddie and Peeves trouble + headmistress' butt - TOP SECRECT CLUB meeting - fire pit building means meeting Marigold McAlister, Grayson Whitlock & Cutty Mordaunt - Visits the kitchen and runs into Hayley Diggory and a sick Noel Wallace, upsets Noel and they both start basically crying - Getting yelled at in History of Magic by Penelope for calling Maddie's answer wrong - Meeting Simon Holden - plant problems means meeting Zander Adair (sidekick) & Ethan Mordaunt and sort of giving up on the plant helping to go sleding in the snow - Cupcakes and meeting Caterina Moretti - learning how to fly with spells thanks to Dora lessons - making snowangels with Bay - Cutty fizzing whizbees mishap - Talks with Mo the Yeti and dream crusher - offically adopted by Althea - trying to use sticky trainers to be SPIDERMAN (got idea from Fuller) ends up getting stuck in boys bathroom stall and is recused by Protector - spirals into a state restlessness and starts to feel unwnated because no letters from paretns since Hogwarts has been snowed in - Glitter mishap with Flamsteed causing him to become wary of the man and his apparent sudden temper - builds a snowdragonn with West Odessa and makes cookies with Caterina Moretti and starts to feel better - Starts a temporary surprise hugging business - feast comes along and is distressed because friends are leaving, makes Nigel make him a VIP for TDK, and believes that Caterina will be back - summer starts. Second Year (2084-2085) Really rough Highlights: Diagon Alley; 'Introduced to Dot Wojack again through Dima - Meets Magdalena Traulton and gets into an alteration about glitter - Meets Dante Barrington while looking for a book about how to take over the world - Goes to very first party/concert for the 7th years with TDK performing with Dima and Maddie and his father - Sneaks away from Diagon Alley and visits Dora - Fish staring and kneazle talk with Dot at pet store '''Hogwarts Express; '''Havng a conversation wthh Ethan about Cutty but gets upset about it - Meets Paris Sykes and talks about Hogwarts and friends - rides up in the carraiges with Dot and her new knealze and realizes that she can see the Thestrals. '''Hogwarts; '''Giving Maddie and Dima a bunch of candy at the sorting and seeing Dot become a Slytherin - Meeting Thornton Baines and managing to sneak into girls dorm with him and Dima with his sticky trainers to make Maddie's room super girly for her birthday - Getting sad because Cat didn't return to Hogawrts like he thought - Throwing away cookies sent by Caterina - Makes up with Magdalena and decides to be friends - Gilligan aka Tree climbing with Dot - Writing a letter to Maddie's dad - Actallyy becoming friends with Sophie Brown (Toby's Sophie) and talking to her about Cat - Finally deciding to talk to Cat and making up with her - Superhero birthday party - Playing hide and seek with Bay - Being a two-headed chinese fireball with Dima for Halloween and scaring people and getting candy, meeting skeleton Clara - Gives up French because learns that it has to do with snogging - Becoming buddies with Clara - Jealously over Toby because of Maggie - Thoughts of creating a Hug Potion, creates a list of ingredents to show Culloden but is shot down until the professor says he'll help him make it - Giving away Ramsey and Sora to Dima and Maddie for christmas- Write christmas letter to Gloria, gets no reply - Calling Fuller 'Professor Persie' by mistake and being called out, decides to quit going to Charms lessons after that and begins teaching himself - Gets into a mini fight with Toby after he realizes who Toby's dad is - Frequent naps with Dima - Starts becoming a bit more agitated - Frequent fights and make ups with Maddie - Rock climbing with Maddie and Dima and Professor GlitterFlamsteed - Calling out Herbology Professor and saying he wishes his plants all die - Gets dragon pox and is out for a few months (this pretends the creation of the Hug Potion)- Is told by Maddie that he is a favourite - Important talk with Bay about Hallie and Gabe - Sort of making up with Toby - Starts wondering about the process of snogging. Third Year (2085-2086) Really rough Highlights: '''Diagon Alley; '''Meets Eden McGee -- starts minimal french practice again - Dot playdate - Birth of younger sister Jade - Visits to Dora's house - Maddie sleep over - Dima playdate sleep over - constant practice of break dancing - constant charms practice - DRAGONS - Meeting Evie Shacklebolt at Kings Cross. - Talking to Cinna on the train '''Hogwarts; '''Dragon and baby talk with Thornton and Penelope -' '''Getting jealous of Dima hugging Gabe at the feast - Fight with Maddie about comment about boys - Talking back to Catman Quigley - Getting his first detention ever from Catman Quigley and surprise visit from Bunz - Not being allowed to go to Hogsmeade thanks to the whole Quigley thing and Althea said so - Hug potion - Deciding to grow his hair - Surprise birthday gift for Maddie - Teenagery issues - No more sleepover rule - Crushing on Eden - Encouraging Maddie to tell Dima about his attractive rawringness - Asking Eden out and getting his heart crushed in two - Gabe discussions about languages - Turning into Myles Morales - Finding out about Dima's crush - First kiss with Dot - Cheering up Dima - Fight with Maddie about first kiss - Jealously over Maddie liking Dima - Deciding not to kiss Dot but ending up kissing her again - Maddie talk about teaching Owls to Speak English, so very important - Noel nose bleed talk - Dot lifts - Trying to convince Maddie to move to Italy - Maggie dancing - Dot dancing - Sleepover and star watching with Maddie, also naming Summer the star - Making up with Eden - Serious Clara talk - More Dot kissing - Four friends sleepover -Toby hugs Fourth Year (2086-2087) Really rough Highlights: '''Diagon Alley; '''Visiting Dima - playing with Jade - Talks with Maddie about Italy - Growing out hair even more - First talk with Cutty since first year - Meeting Kaycee - Quidditch camp - Talking to Dora about being mentored in Potions - Actually starting mentoring with Dora '''Hogwarts; '''Telling Dot he isn't going to really dance with her anymore - Becoming dance partners with Kaycee Becoming Dot's boyfriend - Hormones and stuff - Extreme potions studying - Feeing the squid for Thornton - Maddie talks - Deciding on the name Hydra for the dance group- Feeing the squid for Thornton - Zeus goes MISSING - Special boathouse Valentines day adventure - Dima and Maddie start dating - Maddie star watching - Maggie entertainment - Dima and Maddie break up omg why - Epic Dima talks - Zeus comes back!! - Animagus planning with Dot - Spiders take over the WORLD! Or just the school - Dora being pregnant - Eden hugs - Quidditch finals with Kenzie - Toby hugs and sad sort of goodbyes - Every professor ever leaving Fifth Year (2087-2088) Really rough Highlights: '''Diagon Alley/Summer; '''Charms and wand lessons with Althea because dad doesn't think he should go back to Hogwarts - Competitions with Kaycee - Taks with Dora - Introducing Dot to Kaycee '''Hogwarts; Dueling Club - Getting caught on fire by Zeke - Firsts - Making plans for the future with Maddie and Dima - Soooooo much brain numbing studying because of the OWLs - Giving up on studying - Naked castle adventures and running into Maggie - Sudden sadness - Academics, Achievements, Qualifications & Skills O.W.L Results= Family Father: Everett Scabior Mother: Althea Scabior (née Schirmer) Sister: Jade Scabior Birth Mother: Gloria Kerr God-Father: Cairan Black More: Family Tree Friends Dmitriy Toussaint Maddison Cooper Dot Wojack Kenzie Black Isidora Miroslava Ezra Earnest Tobias Tempus Zander Adair Coral-Bay Aldrich Thornton Baines Clara Wlide His Dragons And others listed not on this page okay? Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2090 Category:Hogwarts Category:Characters Category:Wizarding University Category:Alumni